


Of Vampires And Cannibals

by Nelicia_Safer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fantasy, Hannibal - Freeform, Kinks, Kinky, Oral Sex, Sex, This is My Design, Vampires, Violence, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelicia_Safer/pseuds/Nelicia_Safer
Summary: Vampires still live in the underground, hiding from mankind.And of course me, a 190 year old vampire had to fall in love with my phsychiatrist in such times ...





	1. A Little Bit(e) Of All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I´m back!  
> And I bring you a slightly older ff I wrote a while back!  
> As the titel suggests, I love vampires and the Hannibal series is my favourite of al time!  
> It sounds silly, but I had to do something like this.

«RUN AND HIDE!»  
These where the last words my parents said to me before the clan of Hunters arrived at our house.  
I never saw them ever again and I'm sure they are dead. When I ran away I didn't knew where to go but Lucian took me under his wings. This happened in 1898, 118 years ago.  
I'm a vampire and this is a story about an very difficult romance.  
Lucian was like a father for me. He cared for me and protected me. But now a few days after my 118th birthday we were located by the hunter clan that killed my parents back then.  
So now we had to move and this is when things got worse than they should.  
As a traumatised child I went to an psychologist to clean up my inner mess and a when she send me over to an college of hers the love story started.

Woodlawn, 12 miles from Baltimore, Maryland  
01:27 AM  
Lucian and I stopped to get supplies when we saw two clan members in a gas station.  
Now we needed to think about what to do.  
Lucian wanted me to go to Baltimore. His plan was to split up and reconnect after some time. But I don't wanted to go.  
I really don´t wanted to go back to Baltimore.  
And the reason I didn't wanted to go was my psychiatrist.  
I know, it was stupid like hell but he is smart, sassy and, oh god, so attractive. I just fall in love with him. Once he asked me, if I would dine with him. I said yes, and the next evening I sat there in his cobalt blue dining room, eating his great meal he had cooked. It was crazy, but could have sworn that the meat wasn´t pig, beef or even chicken. It tasted more like human. But of course I didn´t mentioned it. I mean, it would be a bit strange to ask somebody if the meat was human not animal. So we had a great evening and at 11 Pm he drove me home.  
I would totally date him, the thing is, he is 50 and Human, I´m 118 looking like mid 20th and do not age like him. That would not even work a bit. For a short affair, maybe.  
“Scarlett?”  
“What?”  
“You just seemed so thoughtful, what were you thinking about?”  
“Nothing so important, that you should know it!”, I said, softly laughing.  
“So, are you ok with the idea to go back?”  
“Yes. I´m sure not that happy but you´re right. When we are back, I´m going to buy me some hair coloring to change my look.”  
“See?!”  
“What?”  
“I´m always right!”  
“Idiot!” I laughed and punched him into his side.  
He laughed too and then looked me straight into my eyes. Lucian was very attraktive. His dark coffee coloured eyes drew you into his ban and women easy fell for him. He ist muscular, has a fantastic jawline to die for and is humours. But even though he was such an attractive man, he still was like a father for me.  
I tried to say something but then it happened.  
He kissed me, pressing me against the wall right behind me. First I kissed back, but as I realized who was kissing me, I tried pushing him away from me.  
“Why did you do that?”, I shouted, shocked like hell.  
Lucian softly whispered in my ear: “ ´Cause I love you Scar!”  
His voice was like chocolate, melting in your mouth. But as sexy as his deep voice was, as creepy it was, that the man, who was like a father for me had kissed me. I was confused. What should I say? I love you too? No, because that wasn´t right. That it´s nice, but I don´t love him and that the whole thing wouldn´t work because he was 158 years older than me?  
“Scar?”  
“Stop calling me like that!”  
“But,..”  
“No Lucian. Sorry, it´s nice to hear that from an attractive guy like you but, seriously, I don´t love you and the fact that you are 158 years older than me, does not makes it even better.”  
“ 159, exactly.”  
“See?!”  
“But Scar..”  
“Stop it god damn!”, I interrupted him, angry about how stupid he was.  
And then Lucian's face went stone cold. Staring at me. For minutes he said absolutely nothing. Just stood there staring at me. Minutes passed by. And suddenly his face showed an emotion. Anger.  
“Lu-cian?”, I softly asked him.  
“There is another man, am I right?”  
“What?”  
“You already have a partner, am I right?!”, he asked, slowly getting angry.  
Did he know that I liked my psychiatrist more than I should? How did he found out?  
“You ARE in love! I see it in your eyes!”  
“Lucian what are you talking about? Even if you are right what does it matter? I told you I don't love you!”  
He pressed me on the wall. Harder than before.  
“Lucian you are hurting me!”  
“Tell me who he is!!!”  
“LUCIAN what the hell is wrong with you?!'  
And then I hit him. Slapped him right in his face. In the hope it would work. And it really did something, Lucians grip slowly loosened, so I could get away from him. He suddenly looked like he didn´t even knew what he had done. Lucian really looked a bit frightened.  
“Scarlett I didn´t wanted to…I – I ….”, he stuttered and look at me.  
“Lucian, I can´t stay here with you. I don´t know if you will get your feelings under control , I´m really confused right now. I think it´s the best if I´m going my way and you another. In a few month I will contact you again but please don´t call me or visit me. I know it will be hard for you but it´s better. You even said yourself that we should split up.”, and with this words I ran away. Fast as I could. Just away from Lucian.  
My destination was Baltimore. I ran through fields and along streets. After five miles I stopped and looked around, looking if someone was following me.  
Then I started crying. I cried about Lucian, about how stupid I was, about my psychiatrist and that I was alone right now. My tears ran down my face and the salty taste of them got into my mouth. I now realized that I´ve totally forgotten how hungry I was. We had fed about three weeks ago and I wanted to feel how blood was running down my throat and wanted to taste the beautiful sweet, metallic flavour of it. Till Baltimore there were only seven miles. My whole body was aching so I moved. Ran right into the direction of Baltimore. I didn't wanted to kill these people in the village near me, the hunters could find me, if they would the find the mess I would have made. So straight to Baltimore. Mile for mile I ran through streets, fields and forests. Saw trees, animals, several little villages, fields and country houses in the middle of nowhere. Heavily breathing I stopped at the city sign for Baltimore. One, two miles were no problem, but I had never run this much, seven miles just running. Even with the vampire speed that we owned it was hard to keep it up.  
I put my nose in the air, smelling.  
My hunger was blocking my other senses so I walked along the outer blocks of Baltimore.  
I walked through streets, looking around if there was somebody following me. As I was sure about that no one was following me, I rang at a doorbell. A guy opened the door and looked at me like I was a ghost or something.  
“What do you want in the middle of the night?”; he asked me angrily.  
“Sorry mister, but the battery of my mobile phone has gone empty. I saw light at your house, so I wanted to ask if I could use your phone to call my girlfriend. She must be worried about me!”, I said like a little innocent school girl. He sighted, but let me in. With a fake smile on my face I followed him through the hallway to the phone.  
“Here, but keep it short!”  
“Of Course, thanks!”  
He turned around, yawned and went into his living room, where the TV was turned on.  
I slowly followed him, silent and tip toed like a mouse. As I stood right behind him, I pressed my hand on his mouth. He tried to scream, but my hand made it impossible for him. He tried to get my arm away, but I was to strong, as that he could even move it a centimetre. With my other hand I held his head still, so I could bite perfectly into his neck. My teeth hit through his skin and I felt how the thick blood was running down my throat. Hungrily I drank and drank, till the last drip of his blood. Heavily breathing I let him fall down on the floor. Blood was covering parts of my t-shirt and my jeans. Also my hair was partly covered in blood. I had to get a shower. Full and feeling great I got the body on my shoulder, left the house through the back door and buried him in his own garden. I stood there for some minutes, thinking about what to do next. As blood covered as I was, I couldn´t get into a motel, especially not in the middle of the night. A thought passed my head. To my psychiatrist? I really wanted to see him. But what should I say him? How should I explain where all the blood comes from?  
But I had to go. Where else could I go? He was the only person I could trust and go to. I concentrated, tried to hear him or smell his awesome perfume in the cool air. And I found him. Some streets away from me. I followed my nose, his smell, his personal flavour, how I called it. He was asleep. No lights where lit up, so I first didn´t wanted to ring the bell. Thinking about other possibilities how to get into the house, suddenly light lit up one window. I saw the shape of a man. So I knocked on the door, hard and loud. The shadow moved his head, then walked away. I heard foot steps coming down the stairs.  
“Come on..”, I whispered, wanted him to move faster, cause I stood here long enough.  
My psychiatrist opened the door and his sleepy eyes looked at me. A little bit confused he scaned my body then saw the blood on my chin, what made him stare right at me.  
Blood was dripping from my chin.  
“What are you doing here? In the middle of the night?”, he slowly asked.  
“Hannibal I can explain that, but please let me in!”, I said fast and moved into his house, without any permission from him. He followed me and I went straight into the patient room. I sat down on one of the chairs and yawned. Hannibal closed the front door, got to me and sat down right in front of me. He looked at me, slowly breathing. I knew that he was thinking hardly about me and the blood. He wanted to say something but I interrupted him right before he could say anything.  
“ I´ve killed someone….”  
Hannibal blinked slowly, then sighted.  
“Who?”, he asked softly.  
“Don´t know. He was living on the other end of the town. Don't know his name.”  
“But why did you killed him? What did he do? Did he harmed you?”  
“That is more complicated as you think. He didn´t hurt me or anything else. He, I, ……”  
“Tell me..”, Hannibal said softly.  
“I .. I don´t know how to … I am … “  
“Take your time!”, he said. I thought he was angry about me, cause I had woke him up, but he didn´t even seemed to care. He just asked me what happened, as it was a normal therapy date. I cleared my throat.  
“He … He was my … my dinner. As you would say. I drank his blood.”, I stuttered and looked down on my feet, blushing. Hannibal said nothing. Just sat there, looking at me, thinking. I could see how his mind was working. Lucian could have told me what he was thinking, but my mind reading skills were as good as my cooking skills, bad, really bad. Sometimes I could hear pieces of some ones thoughts but only for a few minutes. I concentrated and closed my I eyes. Normally I wouldn´t try to read ones mind, but I was curious. My head in my hands, I tried to hear what he was thinking. And it worked for a moment.

// She really killed someone. I did not expect that, she seemed so stable. How old is she, 24/25? I know she has problems but this?..//

And then the thoughts were gone immediately.  
“Scarlett, did you…..”  
I got up, looking him into his hazelnut brown eyes.  
“Sorry, what?”  
“Did you just read my mind?”  
My eyes widened. How did he realized that?  
“Did you?”, he asked again.  
“How…how could you know that?”  
Hannibal changed his position.  
“I watched you. You were concentrated and then I realized that your mouth was moving with every word I thought in the exact same interval.”  
Realisation hits me. He tricked me.  
"I am impressed, I did not thought you could trick me like that.”  
Hannibal smiled.  
“Thanks. I am a phsychiatrist though, I now my moves. But now I want to know how you did that.”  
I laughed. I knew there was no way I could try not to tell him.  
“I´m a vampire.”, I said, like it was the most normal thing on earth.  
Hannibal said nothing. Thinking again. He starred at me. As Hannibal said nothing after more than ten minutes I said something.  
“You don't want to say something? Aren't you confused or something?”  
He moved a bit.  
“I must confess I am a little bit confused, but it ... you don't scared me.”  
“Well that´s not really what I expected. Normaly people run away or just scream. But it´s you after all so ...”, I smiled, but blushing again, cause I realized what I just said. If my heart would beat, it had just skipped a beat but I doesn´t. I went quiet, looking on the ground. My concentration on his thoughts let me forget what I was feeling for him, and as I realized that, I blushed again. But he didn´t realized it. Hannibal just looked over my cloth.  
“You need a shower and new cloth. Come with me, you can use my bath.”; he said, stood up and showed me to follow him. I did.  
“Can I ask you something?”, I asked.  
“Of course.”  
“Now that the cat is out of the bag, I want to know something from you too. Last time, when you invited me over for dinner, the meat you prepared. It tasted neither like beef nor pork, but a little like human.”  
I heard him sharply inhaling air.  
“Yes and what do want to know?”, he answerd in a breath.  
“Well I guess I just want to know if your a cannibal or I was just hallucinating”, I said slow and unsure how he would react. After a while, we already stood in front of the bathroom, he opened his mouth.  
“Yes. Yes it was human.”  
“So you´re a cannibal?”  
“Em yes, if you want so…”  
“Interessting ...”  
Hannibal stayed quiet. I saw the confusion on his face.  
“I will have a shower now. Thanks that I can stay here!”, I interrupted the silence.  
“No Problem. It´s an honour to have such an old species in my house after all.”  
Now there was confusion on my face but I didn't kept on thinking about it. I opened the wooden door.  
"I´m not that old ...”  
“Then how old are you….”, he slowly asked, like he was not quiet sure if he should ask.  
“Later, I wanna really take a shower now.”  
“Please one last thing!”, he said fast, before I closed the door behind me, “Coul it be that you have any kind of feelings for me?”  
Shocked about what happend I slammed the door shut. So he noticed, I thought, ell he is my phsychiatrist but still. I heared his voice, dimly coming through the wooden door.  
“Scarlett?”  
“P-please leave me alone for some time ...”, I mumbled in slight panic.  
Silence, then footsteps slowly backing off.  
The answer was clear as a crystal. I do have feelings for him but the age gap, visible aswell as not visible, and the fact that humans should not know about our race made things complicated.  
With fast movements my cloth met the floor and water was running down my cold, blood soaked body.


	2. The Evening

All this was so damn hard, so confusing , so absolutely crazy. I let the hot water float down on my ice cold skin. Like that, I stood there for halfe an hour. I didn't had any other cloth with me, so I took a white shirt from Hannibal and sliped it onto my naked body. When I walked back, Hannibal wasn't in the therapy room anymore. I walked around, searching for him. It was an old house he lived in, old but elegant and well structured. Art and statues, antique furtniture and instruments decorated the rooms. I found Hannibal standing in the kitchen, cutting meat. Next to him a glass of wine and other ingredients. He looked up, saw me and my naked body under his white shirt, then immediantly looked away.  
“My clothe are hanging in the bathroom, I cleaned them. What are you cooking?”  
“Lung and Loin Bourguignonne”, he said softly, trying not to look at me and my pale white skin with the blue-violet vanes under it.  
I guess he tried the most to not loom at my boobs, that you could slightly see under the white shirt.  
"I thought you could be a bit hungry, even if you …do you eat? ... Well never mind”, he whispered.  
”I could have something to eat", he added.  
“Thanks!”, I said and walked towards him. He carried on cooking, did't say anything. I watched him preparing everythin step by step, with such an accuracy and precision. With time he started glancing at me betweent steps. I could see his eyes wandering over me and his mind thinking. In a pause I gott up and softly touched his arm. This stopped his movements and he stared at me. I could feel how his arm hair moved, goosebumps forming on his skin. His hazelnut brown eyes sticked to mine. My cold fingers moved up his arm, to his shoulder and then his cheekbones , softly touching his elegant face.  
“How did you noticed that I like you more than I should?”, I whispered slightly.  
“I´m a psychiatrist Scarlett, I should notice the feelings of my patients. Even if they are … vampires.”, his hand moved up and touched mine. I could feel his heat. In this moment I could feel every little piece of my body. My hair, slightly touching my back, the shirt softly hanging on my shoulders and touching my legs, my hand on his warm cheek. Our eyes did not move. Just starring at each other, we stood there for this amazing moment. He interrupted the moment by putting the knife down and got a step closer to me.  
“I know, that you are much older than me”, he started, “but you are looking like 25. I now this is not right, I know that I shouldn't feel that way but there is something. Something I can't describe. On one hand there is attraction that I feel, on the other hand my mind is telling me that this is wrong in every possible way."  
“I can understand your worries. I feel the same way. If, and only if this would work not only the people would look at us but also if the vampire community would notice anything, we would be in trouble”, I said slow and steady.  
He wanted to say something, but I didn't let him. I laid a finger on his lips, showed him to let this moment to be like it was.  
After several minutes I began talking again.  
“I could have a glass of wine.”  
“No problem darling!”, he said, turning red as he realized what he just said.  
I laughed nervously. He passed me a glass and I took a small sip. Hannibal moved on cooking our midnight dinner. I watched the veinsand muscles on his arms and hands, they are another point of what I find attractive about him.  
How muscular and skilled he was.  
I stole him a small piece of raw meat and walked around the big house. Looked what kind of wines he had, what books, played a bit piano and l laid on his bed for some minutes, just to smell his perfume and the smell of his skin. Strange, I know, but I needed it. Some time I heard how he got plates and flatware out of the cabinet downstairs, so I went back. Still wearing his shirt.  
As I stood in the dining room Hannibal looked at me and I could see him thinking.  
“I should give you something different to wear.”, he said and walked right towards me, showed me to follow him again and brought me to a guest room. He opened a cabinet and looked inside. After a few minutes it seemed like he had found, what he had searched for. For whatever reason he had that in this room, he got a green top and a black skirt out of it. There were also a pair of jogging pants and a shirt in it. I did't ask and took the cloth from him.  
“This probably fits you…”, he murmured, looking if there was anything else, then walked down stairs. He propably wanted to give me some room to change.  
I went back into the bathroom and got of the big shirt from Hannibal. In the mirror I could see my light skin and my blonde hair. The cloth fit perfectly. The soft fabric felt nice on my skin and in combination with my blonde, nearly white hair it seemed like the green fabric would glow. Cause I hadn´t shoes to wear in the house I went downstairs bare foot. As I got back into the dining room Hannibal looked at me and in his eyes a short spark lit up. A bit uncomfortable, cause I was barefoot, I sat down right next to him. On the table was a big plate with grilled lung, that was nicely arranged with different kinds of vegetables.  
“You´re looking great!”, Hannibal said, and again there was this spark. I blushed.  
“Thanks!”, I answered.  
My wine glass stood next to me and I took a sip. Hannibal watched me. He hold up his glass.  
“Cheerio.”, he said and took a sip too. As a gentleman as he was, he gave me some of the meat with some vegetables and some of the red wine sauce. I thanked him and as he got something to I took the first bite. For me, the vampire that wasn´t used to such a meal, it was the best food I had for a long time. I enjoyed it and could feel the heat from Hannibals body next to me. He was happy.   
In a bite I murmured: ”Who was it?”  
“Mmm?”  
“Who is this human I eat?”  
“Oh, he was a man I used to know. He was artist.”  
“Doesn't tastes that artsy though!”, I laugh and Hannibal joins me.  
After we finished dining, I helped Hannibal to clean up and get the dishes into the dishwasher. We finished it in a few minutes and then sat in the living room. A fire was burning in the fireplace and lighted up the dark room. We sat there, starring at the fire and I didn´t noticed, that from time to time I just sank on Hannibal´s chest. I really don´t know how long we had sat there, together, halfe cuddling. And as I thought about what to do now, I fell asleep.


	3. Another day, another bite.

I woke up. My hair where totally messed up. I yawned and got up, realizing that Hannibal wasn't with me. There was a small hint of where he had lain but it was cold. Then I heard the sizzling noise of a pan. Hannibal was in the Kitchen.   
Again. I smiled. It was strange that somebody was making breakfast for me. Vampires just need blood to stay healthy and strong. Normally they don't even need something normal to eat, but surrounded by people it was quite better than eating nothing the whole time. So I straightened my clothe and hair and walked right into the kitchen. Hannibal stood there, making breakfast. As he saw me, a spark in his eyes lit up and he smirked.  
"Good morning!" , he said and carried on.  
"Morning!", I yawned and looked into the fridge as I would live here.  
"Do you have blood here?", I asked, still tired. I needed something to wake up.  
"You're lucky. There is a bit left. Wait I'll get it.", Hannibal answered and walked away. A few minutes later he got back, a little bag, filled with blood in his hands.  
"Here!", he softly threw the bag and I catched it, "do you nee-?"  
But I had already hit my teeth through the plastic and sucked the blood right out of that small bag. As I noticed his view, I stopped. A little drip of blood run down my neck. I saw how he was looking at me. One hand underneath the bag I stood there looking in Hannibal's eyes. I saw his confusion.  
"Sorry!", I murmured, "that was not very lady like."  
Hannibal just moved his shoulders, to say: never mind. And then he carried on. I got a small glass and poured the rest of the blood in there. With my tongue I licked over my lips. That was very refreshing. Hannibal stepped over to me and drove with his thumb over my neck. He removed the blood that ran down, licked his finger and asked:  
"Ready for breakfast?"   
I nodded.  
He got everything on the table and we ate. We had scrambled eggs, bacon and french toast. I never had something like that before. It was a normal breakfast, except for the glass of blood next to me. We didn't talk. Silence covered the room. But I don't wanted to stay quiet. It was boring and I wanted to talk about something.  
"Thanks!", I said, "thanks, that I could stay here."  
"There is nothing to thank for. You're my patient, normally I wouldn't do something like that, but in a situation like that, I had to."  
"No really, thank you! You were the only one I could had go to. Lucian, he ...", memories of yesterday evening came back.  
"What did he do?"  
"He ... he kissed me. Said he loved me."  
"But you do not love him, do you?"  
"Yes."  
"Cause...?"  
"Cause I love another and Lucian is like a father for me."  
Hannibal nodded. Then smiled. I looked at him.  
"Are you waiting for something?", I asked.  
"Maybe?! ..."  
I took a sip of the blood.  
"Did you ever tried drinking blood?"  
"In work with it in sauces but no, I never drank it."  
"Ok, well red vine with blood is very delicious if you want to try it", I said.  
"Do you want to ...?", I then softly asked.  
At first he didn't say anything. His eyes moved to the glass of blood.  
"Well I could try a little ...", he softly said.  
I smiled. There was still a little bit of red vine in the fridge so I stood up and got it. As I came back Hannibal wasn't in the room anymore. I wondered where he was, so I wandered around and found him in the living room. Topless.  
The way his muscles worked under his skin when moved made me shiver from excitement. I could hear his heart beat, pumping the blood through his body.  
I stared at him.  
He heard me move and turned around.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I was just going to get changed. I spilled some juice on my shirt.'  
He hold his shirt in his hands and I could clearly see the stains.  
But his bare chest was paralysing me so I wasn't paying attention to what he said next. I just mumbled a yes, but he noticed what I was looking at. He stepped closer to me.  
My eyes got bigger as he did it and again I blushed. As he stood not even a meter away from me he took my hand and placed it on his chest. Right where his heart was. I could feel the slow beat of his body and the heat that he was giving of. My eyes moved from his chest to his face. His hazelnut brown eyes seemed to glow.  
"Wow...I..."  
But he stopped me by placing his hand on my chin. He bend forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips.  
I was shocked. I had thought about a scenario like this, but never thought it would come true.  
It was awesome. It was everything I ever wished for. The kiss moved from soft to very hard and passionate. Our lips glued together, our tongues in a perfect synchronised play to his heart beat. Never had I ever felt so good. I wanted to say something but Hannibal didn't even let me catch a breath. He moved me towards the sofa, not stopping to kiss me. Slowly he grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head, threw it away. We turned around and I pushed Hannibal onto the sofa. He started pulling his pants off and I removed the skirt. With one hand he grabbed me and I fell onto him. Softly he touched my breasts and pulled me into a kiss again. He massaged me and a small moan moved out of my mouth.  
I could feel how his body got hotter and hotter and how his cock pressed against my lower body. One hand of mine moved down and rubbed over it. Hannibal moved and moaned a little.  
What followed was the best I ever felt.  
Hannibal first fingered my vagina and I swear, nobody ever made me feel that way like he did. While he was pleasuring me I returned the favor and massaged his Penis. We never stopped kissing.  
But as he entered me, we both stopped for a second and loudly growled. It felt so great. He was warm and a heat flooded my body that I had never felt before. Slowly we increased the speed of our movements.  
Step by step we arrived at the climax. But just before we both hit the climax Hannibal stopped. Confused and mad I looked at him. At first he smiled but then he got serious.  
"I have to ask even though it seems strange, but because your a vampire you can't get pregnant do you?", he asked with a little embarrassment in his voice.  
"No I can't. Everything down there is dead, if you want to say it like this. But couldn't you ask me before we started?", I answered.  
He smiled. Then kissed me again.  
We continued and hit the climax pretty fast.  
Heavily breathing we fell back into the sofa pillows. I laid down on Hannibal, felt his chest moving up and down, hearing his breath.

"And what are we going to do now?", I mumbled as I laid my chin onto his chest.  
"I don't know. Actually I'm quite staggered about my self."  
"Why?"  
"I didn't thought that I'd be so impulsive about something like this."  
"Why shouldn't you?"  
"You know why. You yourself told me how problematic all this could be."  
"Yes but do you regret it?"  
Silence.  
"Well..."  
"Hey!", I laughed and slapped my hand on his chest.  
He smiled and again his eyes lit up. I kissed him once again.  
"I'm now gonna go get a shower. What about you?", I asked him and stood up.  
"Sounds good."  
And with that we walked to the bathroom.  
I didn't knew how long our relationship could last but at the moment we were happy.


End file.
